


Field Trip to the Avengers Compound

by daisy_is_always_cold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: Peter Parker's class visits the Avengers Compound...without him





	Field Trip to the Avengers Compound

Peter Parker absolutely hated his family. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. In truth, he really loved his family, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to kill them every once in a while (though he probably couldn’t accomplish it). Now was definitely one of those times. 

The Avengers were eating dinner. Peter wasn’t. He was hiding in his room, hoping that Tony wouldn’t ask him about the field trip he had learned of. He’d told Pepper that he was doing homework when she’d checked on him for dinner. It was a bogus excuse, seeing as it was Friday and no teenager in their right mind would be doing homework on a Friday night. And so Peter sat on his bed and stared out the window. There wasn’t much to see from his room at the compound, only trees, trees, and the occasional person scurrying off to wherever they were supposed to be. 

The thing was, it wasn’t that he was mad about the fact that he was going on the field trip, that part was cool. Anything that could get him out of school would be exciting. No, the part that sucked was the where and the how. He’d been informed that he, as well as the rest of his grade, would be visiting the Avengers Compound on Monday. That was the where the how was a whole other issue. This had the Avengers’ names written all over it. Peter just knew that one of them had set this up (probably more than one of them). That, of course, was why right now was one of those times that he wanted to kill them. Except for Pepper and Natasha, they were just fine. As far as Peter was concerned, his adopted mother and aunt were doing everything right, and always will. He figured that this was payback for the glitter bombs he released upon the majority of the Avengers last weekend. 

So, there he was, resigned to his fate of extreme embarrassment and possible revealing of his secret status as the adopted son of the Starks. He’d complained to MJ and Ned this afternoon about it. MJ had just laughed at the thought of Peter’s potential catastrophe and Ned had seemed sympathetic. That, however, did not help Peter feel any better about the trip. 

He could swear it was Sam. Only Sam would have enough hate for him to pull something like this. Plus, Sam had plenty of free time in which he came up with ways to torture the young spider. This was probably just another one of his grand schemes to bother Peter. Or to get back at him for the red and grey glitter that still could be found in his hair. 

What was worse was that the Avengers were expecting some visitors from Wakanda on Sunday. That meant that Shuri would, no doubt, witness his utter catastrophe of a field trip. And Peter had no desire for his friend who thought he was cool to see him the way the rest of his classmates do. 

This was not good. This was not going to end well, there was no way. Peter sighed. He couldn’t believe his luck, Parker Luck™ to be exact. And he had exactly three days to figure this out. There was no way he’d get away with faking sick, Natasha could always see through his fake sickness. He was sure that Tony wouldn’t let him skip the trip. So that left one apparent option. And that was purposely getting hurt while on patrol. He knew how bad the idea really was. If there was even an opportunity in the next three days to get badly hurt, it could go horribly wrong (and probably would). 

He decided to think about it later. Right now, he wanted to think about anything but his apparent doom. And yet he couldn’t. Peter sighed and got up from his bed. Dinner should be over by now and he was really starting to get hungry. He traipsed toward the door of his room. 

The living area was almost empty. Only a few people were scattered across the room, watching the television, arguing over whether or not Steve could land a flip off of the roof. No one really noticed him until he opened the fridge. 

“Look who finally decided to show his face.” It was Tony. 

Peter gave an unconvincing smile as he pulled a container of pasta out of the fridge. He trudged over to the microwave and set it to forty-five seconds.  
“I heard you have a field trip,” Tony said, leaning on the counter.  
“Yeah,” Peter muttered.  
“You don’t sound excited.”  
“That’s because I’m not,” Peter said, opening the silverware drawer.  
“Why wouldn’t you be excited to skip school to go visit someplace cool?”  
“Did you not hear the part about how the field trip is here?”

It was clear that he did not, based on the sheer look of surprise on Tony’s face. It took him a moment to recover before he replied, “Since when are we letting high schools tour the Avengers Compound?” He asked.  
“I dunno. Talk to the public relations people I guess.”  
“Well, you’re not going.”

Peter sighed in relief.  
“There’s way too much of a chance that your identity will be revealed, both as Spider-Man and my son.”

Peter’s luck had turned around. He was free. He couldn’t believe that he’d gotten out of the death trap that was his high school’s visit to his home.  
“Thanks,” Peter muttered, still surprised at the fact he’d been able to get out of the trip so easy. His pasta was done and so he pulled it out of the microwave and began to eat it. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>massive time skip to monday>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Peter woke up to Shuri towering over him. “Get up lazy-ass!” She cried as she shook him awake. “We only have one day left before you have to go to school and we’re going to make the most of it!”  
“Ughhhh, I’m not awake.”  
“Liar! Come on!” She pulled the blankets off of the tired teen. Peter groaned, resigned to his fate of being awake. He sat up and blinked a few times.  
“Come on! Get dressed!” Shuri called as she began searching through the boy’s closet. She threw a shirt and some pants at him and he groaned again. “I’ll give you a few minutes.” She said before turning on her heal and leaving the room. The door slammed behind her. Peter sighed before getting up and getting dressed. He couldn’t believe that on the one day that he got to skip school, he was getting up early. 

Shuri was waiting outside of his room when he opened the door. He followed her to the kitchen where they both downed a bowl of cereal very quickly. It was only 9 am and Shuri had the whole day planned out. She dragged Peter down to the lab and they got to work on finishing the robot that they’d started the day before.  
They worked for hours, and Peter completely forgot about the field trip that his classmates were on. He was having a great time with Shuri. And of course, his Parker Luck™ prevailed.

 

Ned and Michelle had waited for Peter to arrive all morning. And he hadn’t. They’d gotten on the bus without him, arrived at the compound without him, and now they were beginning the tour without him. Their tour guide arrived just as Flash began to talk loudly about the absence of Peter Parker.  
“He probably didn’t want to be here when everyone finds out that his internship here is a lie,” Flash said.  
“Who’s internship?” The tour guide asked. Flash smirked, now was his chance to prove that Parker’s internship was fake. “Peter Parker.” He said. And their tour guide immediately smiled.  
“Oh, Peter! He’s wonderful!”  
“Are we talking about the same Peter?”  
“Oh, I’m sure we are. He said something about going to Midtown a while back.” 

She paused. “I’m your tour guide, Sarah, by the way.” She shook hands with the teacher before turning back to the students, “Welcome to the Avengers Compound, I’ve got some ground rules and information to give you before we start the tour.” She paused before continuing, “I’ll be giving you each a security badge and you are not to go anywhere without it. The security people won’t hesitate to arrest you. You must stay with the group at all times.” She continued on but MJ and Ned weren’t listening. They knew how this place worked. And they’d been to the compound so many times before. They were both wondering where Peter was. He hadn’t texted them much over the weekend, though they assumed it had something to do with the Wakandans visiting. 

Getting through security was another story. They’d debated whether or not to use their passes and ultimately decided that they should. It may be hard to explain to the others, but they didn’t want to waste extra passes. And after a horrible mess of excuses, they were on their way into the facility. 

It was lunch when Peter accidentally ran into his classmates. He and Shuri had just gotten to the cafeteria when the tour group entered. They were in line and Peter immediately hid his face.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” He whispered, hiding behind Shuri.  
“What?” She asked. She hadn’t seen the class yet. He pointed over to the rather large group filing through the doors. 

“Oh!” Shuri finally saw them. She turned quickly to cover Peter more. But it didn’t matter. The group got in line and MJ spotted Shuri. “Yo, Shuri!” She called, “Have you seen Peter today?” Shuri moved to cover Peter more, but it was no use. “No, I haven’t.” She said awkwardly.  
“Okay,” MJ replied, clearly not convinced. She turned back to Ned and began whispering.  
“We have to get out of here,” Peter panicked loudly.  
“Shhh!” Shuri whispered, “We don’t want them to hear you.” 

Peter rushed ahead and grabbed his lunch before both young scientists hurried back to the lab.  
“Ha, that kid kind of looked like Peter.” Someone pointed out just as they exited. MJ looked over at Ned. There was a ninety percent chance that it was Peter. And that was not good. But Peter was gone and that meant that for now at least, his secret was safe. MJ and Ned sat down at the end of a table to eat their lunches. They enjoyed some silence for a few moments before Flash decided to join them.  
“So Ned, how does it feel to have a liar as a best friend?”  
“I wouldn’t know.” Ned started, “but I’m pretty sure your friends might have the answer.” 

MJ smirked. Ned wasn’t usually one to fight back against Flash, but when he did, it was always interesting. Flash, on the other hand, was not so amused by this comment.  
“Ah, you must believe his lies about working here.”  
“They’re not lies, so of course I believe them.”  
“There’s no way that Penis works here.”  
“Then how do you explain our tour guide knowing him?” MJ cut in.  
“Simple, she was talking about a different Peter.”  
“Whatever you said, idiot.” MJ returned to the book she was reading. 

 

Peter was slightly shaken by his almost-run-in with his classmates. He and Shuri returned to the lab but it was clear that Peter wasn’t going to be able to focus on the project they were currently working on.  
“Why don’t you go train with the Avengers for a bit?” Shuri suggested.  
“But I don’t want to leave you here alone!”  
“Don’t worry about me. I have some other projects I can work on without you.”  
“Okay, if you say so.” Peter sighed before heading up to his room to change clothes. 

He arrived in the training room just as Natasha and Steve started sparring. He always loved watching Natasha spar, her technique constantly amazed him. She’d even promised to teach him some of her skills. He decided to watch them for a bit. It took the two a while to realize that the young spider was watching them.  
“Hey Peter, you wanna spar with me for a bit?” Natasha called to the teen as Steve wandered over to the weightlifting area.  
“Sure, maybe you can teach me some of your tricks.” 

The older spider smiled. “Maybe.” 

They began to spar. Peter had progressed quite a lot over the past few months and could now successfully hold his own against the Black Widow. He’d even beat her once last month (he may have used a little super strength to help him but I’m not saying anything). He was often stuck blocking her attacks rather than launching his own, but he was still getting better. But he was too focused on sparring with Natasha to realize that his class had appeared in the training room. 

“And here’s a training room that’s often used by the Avengers. There are a few here now.” 

Peter’s friends silently gasped as they realized Peter was in the room, sparring with Natasha. He had tried so hard to keep his life here a secret and it was all about to go to waste. He still hadn’t noticed them.  
“Who’s the guy with Black Widow?” One of the students asked.  
“Oh, I think it’s Peter.” Sarah, the tour guide, said. MJ visibly face-palmed at this. Sarah really had no idea the damage she was about to cause. Peter’s super-hearing picked up on his name being said but he didn’t turn. If he waivered his focus even the slightest from the assassin in front of him, she’d take him down. They continued like this for a few moments, his classmates waiting for Peter to turn his face slightly towards them, to see if it really was the Peter Parker. And it didn’t take long for him to give them exactly what they needed: a glimpse of his face. And they knew it was him. Everyone was shocked that the weak boy who got beat up by the school bully was standing in front of them, successfully holding his own against an Avenger. 

Peter was getting tired and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He considered tapping out but ultimately decided against it. He was going to win this round, even if he collapsed from fatigue afterward. Natasha, however, was still going strong and was beginning to worry about the energy level of the younger boy. No matter how hard he tried, Peter was not good at hiding his feelings and emotions and Natasha was excellent at reading anyone’s emotions. She decided she’d fake a need for water.  
“You wanna take a quick water break?” The assassin asked, smiling at the boy.  
“Sure,” Peter said, clearly out of breath. 

They broke apart and grabbed their water bottles from a table in the corner. And it was then that Peter realized his doom. He turned to see a group of teenagers and it only took a moment for him to realize who those teenagers were. His classmates. And all he could think was shit shit shit shit shit. They all knew now.  
“H-hey, guys.” He stumbled out, already back to the shy person he was at school. His teacher stepped forward.  
“Peter, what are you doing here?”  
“I-I live here.” He mumbled quietly.  
“Peter, you have to be clear when you speak, I can’t hear you when you mumble.” 

Natasha stepped forward, “He said he lives here.” 

Everyone was taken aback by this (as if they weren’t already). They couldn’t believe that Peter Parker, of all the kids at their school lived with the Avengers. Flash stood in the back of the group, completely shocked. The kid he’d been beating up for years lived with the Avengers. All Flash could think about is what would happen if they found out how he tortured Peter. How was he going to explain his bullying to the freaking Avengers? This was really really bad. Not just for Flash, but Peter too. Peter was scared. It wouldn’t take much more for at least one of his classmates to discover his other secret, the fact that he’s Spider-Man. And he didn’t want to reveal his identity to the world, at least not yet. Not until he finished school. He groaned. Thankfully, Sarah interrupted the moment of confusion, “Alright, let’s continue the tour.” She said, turning to group to exit the training room. They followed, many looking back at Peter.  
As soon as they were gone. Peter let out a sigh of relief and horror.  
“You okay?” The assassin asked him.  
“I don’t know yet. I’m sure it won’t take much for them to figure out my other identity and that’s when I’m really screwed.”  
“Don’t worry.” she smiled at the boy, “we’ll get out in front of it.” she paused, “even if it means holding that press conference a year early.”  
Peter sighed at this. He really didn’t want to reveal his identity to the world, but it was better he did than his classmates.  
“I’m gonna go back up to the lab.”  
“Okay, see you at dinner then.”  
“Yeah,” he turned, exiting the room.  
It didn’t take long for Tony to receive the information on what had happened in the training room. It took an even smaller amount of time for him to come up with a plan. 

He walked downstairs to Peter’s lab, where Peter and Shuri were back to working on their project.  
“Hey, Pete.” He said to the boy.  
“Hey.” The boy said, looking up from his work.  
“I heard what happened with your class earlier.”  
“So much for keeping my identity a secret,” Peter said, frustration dripping from his voice.  
“About that,” Tony started, “I think I have a plan. And you’re not going to like it very much.”  
It was true, Peter did not like the plan. But that didn’t matter, because it was the only way to ensure that he was the one telling the whole world his true place at the Avengers Compound.

 

Just under an hour later, the visiting class of Midtown was ushered into a large room. The room was already slightly full with reporters and journalists from many different news outlets. A few minutes later, Tony Stark stepped onto the platform at the front of the room.  
“Hello, everyone. We’re here today to talk about a particular Avenger.” He started and the room went quiet.  
“For a few months now, the Avengers have been working with a new member, Spider-Man. We’ve decided that it’s time to reveal his identity to the world. So, if you’d all please welcome Spider-Man to the stage.” He said and Peter walked through a door in the back of the room, full suit on. He got to the platform and stood next to Tony before pulling his mask off. 

“Hey, everyone. I’m Peter Parker.”  
The room erupted all at once. The students in the back began to chatter with each other about the surprise that is Peter Parker and the press began to ask questions. 

“Is Peter Parker your son?”  
“How old is Peter Parker?”  
“Is Peter Parker the Stark Industries heir?” 

The questions droned on but the two on the platform stayed quiet. Finally, Tony spoke up, “We won’t be answering any further questions today.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof this isn't very good and the ending is worse but that's okay. 
> 
> \--  
> daisy


End file.
